Display hooks, typically mounted on apertured panel board, slotted panels or the like are in widespread usage for displaying carded merchandise for sale. In many cases, such merchandise display hooks are combined with label-mounting means for presenting product information and pricing in association with the carded merchandise. A common form of such label-mounting means consists of an arm projecting above and generally parallel to a merchandise supporting arm and mounting a label-holding device at its forward extremity, advantageously in a position directly in front of the outer end of the merchandise display hook. The label-holding device, in such cases, serves an additional function as a means for guarding the outer end of the display hook element against accidental contact.
One of the known label-mounting means for this purpose comprises a wire-like element extending outward, above the merchandise support, and terminating at its outer extremity in a welded-on cross bar element. The cross bar element serves as a pivoting support for a plastic label holder, allowing the label holder to hang downward in front of the outer end of the merchandise support. The pivoting action of the label holder facilitates product removal from the associated product support. If a product being withdrawn forwardly from its display hook engages the plastic label holder, the holder can simply pivot upward out of the way as necessary to allow the product to clear. An additional advantage of pivoting label holders in general is that, with respect to product items displayed at a low level, viewing of the product information and pricing is facilitated by allowing the customer to simply reach down and tilt the label holder upwardly, rather than having to bend or crouch to read the contents of the label.
The present invention is directed to a merchandise display hook of the general type described above, including a pivoted label holder arrangement, which is both improved with respect to known constructions and is at the same time capable of more economical manufacture. To this end, the device of the invention includes a cross bar element, for pivotal support of a label holder, which is not mounted at the end extremity of its support arm, as in devices of known construction, but is an integral part of the support arm. In one embodiment of the invention, the cross bar element consists of an integral section of the label support arm which is bent at a right angle with respect to the shaft of the label support arm.
In another embodiment of the invention, the cross bar element consists of an integral section of the label support arm disposed at a right angle with respect to the shaft of the label support arm where the cross bar element is connected to the shaft by an intermediate section bent at an angle with respect to both the shaft and the cross bar element. In yet another embodiment of the invention, the cross bar element is connected to the shaft of the label support arm by an intermediate section at an angle (as above) and a second section extends from an opposite end of the cross bar element towards the shaft of the label support arm forming a triangular end portion.
The cross bar may include a projecting portion extending through an opening in a clip portion of the label holder to retain the label holder in a centered position.
For a more complete understanding of the above and other features and advantages of the invention, reference should be made to the following detailed description of a preferred embodiment of the invention and to the accompanying drawings.